Teens and young adults are at high risk for overexposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, a leading factor in the development of skin cancer. The majority of these individuals continue to protect themselves minimally and tan intentionally, including significant increases in tanning booth use recently. Such care-free behaviors exist despite widespread education/awareness about UV radiation and skin cancer. The purpose of the proposed project is to investigate the efficacy and longevity of two novel approaches to changing skin protection behaviors: 1) UV-detect photos that reveal currently existing skin damage and 2) motivational interviewing (Ml), a person-centered, yet directive counseling style used to enhance internal motivation to change health behaviors. This project will foster the Pi's development into an independent cancer prevention investigator with a productive ongoing program of research. Training will be accomplished via personalized mentoring, coursework, as well as conference/workshop participation. The proposed investigations include a pilot study to refine the methodology; a small formal randomized controlled efficacy trial; and a dismantling study. Conducting the project will enhance the Pi's skills in a variety of research domains including conceptualization/design, recruitment and intervention, as well as analysis and dissemination. These studies will also expand current knowledge and research in several major ways: 1) the use of UV-detect photos will enable highly salient and personalized feedback, 2) Ml will be used in a previously untried health domain (skin cancer prevention), 3) objective skin color changes will be measured using state-of-the-art skin reflectance spectrophotometry, and 4) the proposed studies will test aspects of several major psychological theories (e.g., Transtheoretical Model, Prototype/Willingness Model) to identify moderators/mediators of outcome. Therefore, the studies should provide useful information about process and outcome for skin cancer prevention researchers and clinicians. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]